1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cartridge transfer mechanism for multiple cartridge playback apparatus, especially of the type in which a plurality of tape cartridges are carried in a conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanisms have been available in the prior art for loading a tape cartridge using a conveyor. In general, however, these mechanisms have been unsatisfactory since they are complicated and expensive to manufacture, require an undue amount of time and travel distance to move the cartridge from the conveyor to the playback position and return the cartridge back to the conveyor when the tape has been played.